


Ensemble

by GaHyuga



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Fic posted, Getting Back Together, LIKE EVER, M/M, This is sooo short, i don't know how to tag, i guess, i have no idea what this is, really short, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHyuga/pseuds/GaHyuga
Summary: Tonight, he would meet his friends as always, wishing he would be here while knowing he wouldn’t, fighting back his urge to ask. But maybe, he thought, maybe tonight will be different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !
> 
> So this is my first fic in the fandom and the first one I finished in like more than two years. This happened when I had to stay outside of my appartment for more than two hours because I didn't have my keys.  
> I didn't proofread this at all and English isn't my first language so every comment is welcome.
> 
> Enjoy your reading ! :)

He fell asleep thinking about nothing and yet when he woke up, he first thought about him. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he alright? He knew he had no right asking about him since the breakup and yet every day, more question came to him urging him to ask them.

Tonight, he would meet his friends as always, wishing he would be here while knowing he wouldn’t, fighting back his urge to ask. But maybe, he thought, maybe tonight will be different.

That evening when he left for the café to meet his friends after a day of doing nothing except thinking about him, he wasn’t ready to face the other boy again despite having dreamt and thought about it for three weeks now. And yet, when he entered the café, there he was, in front of him, all of his friends at their usual tables, trying to look like they weren’t listening.

“What are you doing here?” he asked in a small voice

“Well, our friends told me you were miserable and I wasn’t in the best place myself either myself after… you know” he said, shyly.

Yeah, he knew too well but the only thing that mattered was they were both here, seemingly willing to try their best so he just offered his hand and said with a smile:

“Do you permit it?”


End file.
